1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal orthopedics, and more specifically, to posterior implants designed to dynamically stabilize or immobilize one or more spinal motion segments.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be attached to bone to alleviate various pathologies. Due to the degeneration of spinal tissues, it can be desirable to dynamically stabilize, or even immobilize, adjacent vertebral levels. Unfortunately, currently available implants are often usable only to treat a very narrow range of pathologies. Many such devices are also bulky, difficult to implant, or difficult to revise. There is a need in the art for posterior spinal implants capable of providing dynamic stabilization at a desired level of stiffness so that a variety of pathologies can be treated via first implantation or revision.